A solid state light source, such as but not limited to a light emitting diode (LED) of any type (e.g., LED, OLED, PLED, etc.), is a current driven electronic device. Typically, one or more solid state light sources are driven by a current source, such as but not limited to a constant current source. A solid state light source, either alone or when located within a module such as a light engine, may additionally include an optical system (e.g., a lens) and/or an associated wavelength-converting element, such as but not limited to a phosphor. These additional elements, either separately or together, may convert the primary light output of the solid state light source to a secondary light output of a different wavelength/color.
The light output level of the solid state light source may be adjusted by adjusting the output current of the constant current source using conventional dimming techniques. For example, a light output level of a light engine including one or more solid state light sources may be adjusted by pulse-width-modulation (PWM) or amplitude modulation of the output current of the constant current source, or by adjusting a steady state DC output of the constant current source.